Sweet Nothing
by Yume Ishida the dream ang
Summary: JohnnyKai, new chappie D
1. Default Chapter

*Sigh* Ok xD This story is just a piece of crap that I abandoned last summer O.O I accidently deleted it and thought "What the hell, this sucks anyway O-O" I really hate it xD But some people seemed to actually like to, so it's a bit selfish of me to just take it away ^^u It's back now (On the original author's account P!) and I taken some time to correct and change some things =D Also added a brand new chappie xD With the help of my friend Pryska, we intend to finish this silly story xD It's only about 2 or 3 more chapties so ^^u  
  
Well, I know this pairing will probably never happen but it's always good to try out something different ne? Also, we have an uke Kai xD uke Kai is cute *Nods* Note all this is during season one oO  
  
Thankies for reading! =3 ~Aiko  
  
Woyoyoyoyoy! Chapters back! =D Hope you all like it.. it gonna be better than before.^.~  
~Pryska 


	2. Chapter 1

Max skipped happily to the living room looking for his team mates, he found Tyson laying on the sofa eating popcorn and watching some show on TV, Max grinned and pounced Tyson, making him fall to the ground " Max!" Tyson yelled at the genki boy, who in return smiled sweetly " Hi Tyson! How are you doing? Hey! Have you seen the others? 'Cause I'm looking for them! I need to tell you something! Heeeeey look! You made a mess.better clean up before Kai's get's here! You know he's gonna get mad if he sees all this!" With that Max stood up and left a dumbfounded Tyson on the ground " What was that all about? I think Maxie had a lot of sugar today" He got himself to his legs and started picking up the scattered popcorn around the sofa.  
  
Meanwhile Max continued to look for everyone,still with a stupid happy smile on his face, he looked pretty excited about something 'I'm positive that when I tell them, they'll be as excited as I am!' he stopped at the kitchen and found them all there having a snack, Rei was having some cookies and a glass of milk, Kenny( As always ._.) Was typing on Dizzi, and their wonderful leader was sitting quietly drinking a cup of coffee ( He likes coffee =D) " Guuuuuuuuuuys!!!!" Max practically screamed shocking them all making Rei fall of his chair, he even took Kai by surprise, making him spit a bit of his coffee on Kenny's face " Kai!" This made everyone turn their eyes to Kai, who lowered his head, crossed his arms and muttered a small " Oops"  
  
The whole room burst out laughing at the phoenix's silly action, this attracting Tyson's attention from the living room and poked his head into the kitchen " Hey what's so funny" He asked " Well it's just that Kai-" " NOTHING happened Tyson, right Maxie?" Max was cut off by Kai who gave him his famous 'Say one more word and you're dead' glare. The little blonde just nodded.  
  
" Well anyway, now that we're all here, I have a surprise for you! We are taking a break at my mom's beach house in Cancun for the weekend!" He announced cheerfully " Really? That's GREAT Maxie!" Tyson said getting pretty excited himself " When are we leaving? Kenny said while cleaning Kai's little accident from his face with a napkin "Well, we're supposed to leave today so hurry up and get your things ready!"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Kai looked out the window of the bus not really enjoying the situation.  
  
First: He wasn't sure he wanted to spend the whole weekend with his annoying team mates.  
  
Second: The beach didn't sound like his ideal kind of place.  
  
Third: he was getting butt cramps. He had been sitting on a stupid bus for about 3 hours!  
  
'I wish I was anyplace but HERE!' He thought while he continued to stare at the road bored out of his mind ' Ok I'll play a game, look for white lines on the road! Ok 1,2,3 go!.Line....line..line..line..' H started counting the painted lines while his team mates chatted enthusiastically about the trip.  
  
"Dude this is gonna be so cool! But Max how did you managed to get your mom to lend us the house?" He said while eating a bag of chips.  
  
'Line..line..line..line..line'  
  
"She uses that house for the All Starz to train.and basically take a break, mom likes to spoil them" The blonde giggled "But they couldn't make it this summer so I BEGGED!" Max said while giving Tyson a 'v' sign with his fingers and a large grin " She just can't resist when I beg"  
  
'Line...line..line Hey a bug!....line'  
  
"Sugoi! I can't wait to get there" Tyson said giving him a high five.  
  
The rest of the ride went quiet, Max had fallen asleep,Tyson was busy eating a lollipop ( *drools.what? XD) Kenny for once didn't bring Dizzi so he was cheerfully chatting with Rei.  
  
'Line..line..line..' " Hey Kai, want something to eat?" 'Gaaaaah!! I lost count!' Kai turned his head to Rei who was holding a sandwich, he shook his head slighty indicating that he wasn't hungry 'Stupi Rei.stupid stupid Rei.Now I don't have anything to do! Hmph oh well, it was a silly childish game anyway'  
  
Some hours later, 5 exausted bladers got off the bus, as they've arrived to their destination, a lovely beach with clean ocean waters and sand as white as snow.  
  
"Wow" Rei exclaimed as he took a glance at the sight infront of him, the others were having similar reactions,Tyson was so genki he looked as if he was about to explode " YEAH! COME ON GUYS! LET'S FIND THE HOUSE, GET CHANGED AND HIT THE BEACH!"  
  
"Yeah!" They all cheered, well except for Kai, he liked being his sour self. Everyone rushed in the direction Max was leading, Kai had to run to keep up with them 'Arg! I HATE when they run off like this, now I have to chase them and look like an idiot, go me!" He was too concerned with his thoughts that h didn't notice the person that was walking towards him and bumped right ino the stranger 'Ouch that hurt' He stood up to insult the moron who had dared to get in his way "Hey you!" He meets the stranger's eyes and his own wided at the sight of him 'Oh no.' The starnger seemed to be having a similar reaction, they both looked at each other and exclaimed at the same time " NOT YOU!"  
  
Hehe xD End of chappie 1 o.O I hope you all keep enjoying this story! Oh if you don't know where Cancún is, It's a famous touristic destination in México.^^u lol sorry it's just that it's the only beach I've been to xD so yah =P Well I hope that wasn't too stupid or boring.Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
  
The bluenette glared at the red head "Johnny..." The red head glared at the bluenette" Kai..."  
  
Both of them studied each other for some time ' He sure hasn't changed a bit,he's still the same old jerk from last time...he thinks he's the best thing around... and humiliating me like that infront of the audience! The nerv! Hehe but did I managed to beat him once! He looked like an idiot, yeah the look on his face! Ooooh priceless!' Johnny chuckled slightly making Kai rise an eyebrow in confusion " What's so funny?" He asked the hot-temperated red head who in return smirked " Oh nothing, I was just remembering when my bit beast kicked your bit beast's butt!" ' Damn him.did he have to mention THAT!?' { Yeah.and I rather consider it as an elegant feathery behind!} '...Shut up Dranzer' {Meanie}.  
  
" Well Johnny may I remind you who WON in the tournament battle? CoughME!cough" Johnny crossed his arms and walked closer to Kai " Pure luck!" He poked Kai's chest with his finger " You are just a rookie with luck!" [And a nice ass!] ´Ok you are freaking me out now!' [ I'm just saying the truth! Now won't you agree?] ' Go and burn in hell.....' [ Wuv you too Johnny!] " So.." Kai finally decide to speak again " What are you doing here anyway? You don't seem like beach kind of person" " Well you don't like one yourself!" Silence.........  
  
" You got dragged here by your team huh?" Kai looked down with a sigh " Yeah" more silence.... " So where are they?"....." They runned off.somewhere. OH SHIT! I forgot about them!" Kai completely ignored Johnny's confused stare as he ran at full speed toward his teammates who seemed now to be REALLY out of sight 'Stupid Johnny! He kept me talking and now I have lost this dorks! ( Aiko: that's my word you dork!) {I like Johnny! He seems like a cool guy!} '...........Dranzer have you been eating pixie sticks again?' {Maybe, but come on! He's not that bad! And I like his hair! It looks fluffy! I wish I could sleep in it, I bet it's comfy!}Kai sweatdropped at his inmature bit beast and ran out of Johnny's sight......  
  
" Well... I did kinda miss his grumpy self" Johnny sighed as he watched the mysterious bluenette dissapear, leaving a trait of perfect footsteps on the sand,his incredibly attractive body covered with the sun's rays,his scarf blowing with the wind as he ran. Ok maybe he thought Kai was cool and he respected him as a warrior, but that was all! ' Great I'm now thinking about him! But WHY! I hate the guy! He drives me nuts!' [Maybe because he has a nice ass!] ' Will you quit mentioning his ass? It's quite annoying! [ Say it! You think he has a nice ass! Say it say it say it say it!] 'Will you quit that already salamulyon!?' [ Temper!] 'Arg!!!! Shut up!!!!!' [ why does it bother you when I talk about. KAI!] 'Quit it!' [ Do you like him?] ' Quit it!' [ Ahhhhh!!!! Johnny is questioning his sexuality!!!!!] ' I SAID QUIT IT! JUST SHUT UP WILL YA!!!!!!!!!!?' [Temper Johnny!] " I'll give you temper! SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A few people turned to look at the lunatic who was screaming at no one " Okaasan kuwai!!!!" A little girl looked at Johnny with fear on her poor chibi eyes " Shhh It's ok honey, just don't look at him straight in the eyes and he won't do hurt you!" " Oh ok okaasan!" the girl said with a smile and stuck her tongue at Johnny "WHY YOU LITLLE BRAT!" [ Johnny! Temper!] ' Fine but leave me alone now!' [ You're rather grumpy today] 'Shut up!' The girl looked starngly at Johnny and finally her and her mom left Johnny alone 'I need a break'... with that he walked off to an expensive looking hotel where he would meet up with his "Team" **** Myah! Sorry it was so short! And I took so long too X_X but exams won't leave me alone! I'll try to make them longer and better! So sorry .  
  
Please r&r ! ^___^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Um Aiko here again ^o^ just a minor note, this chapter while be changing from the characters POV I hope it's not that confusing =p  
  
Johnny: Aiko does not own beyblade.OR Kai. *Whispers* He's mine.  
  
*Hugs Johnny* You're so kyuute X3  
  
Johnny: ._. ********************************************************** ...^.^u*************************** Johnny's POV  
  
I walked toward the hotel me and the guys were staying at,my angry footsteps could be heard on the lobby as I entered, everyone looked at me in a weird way, but who cares! Let them stare for all I care( That rhymes!) I am too pissed at the moment [ Why? Just because I mention that you might be slightly attracted to Kai? Hum?] ' I thought I told you to shut up!' [ I'm hurt, you don't want to talk to your lovely bit beast?] ' No!' I ignored whatever my annoying companion had to say and walked toward the elevator and pressed the boton to floor 34... Yeah there is a BIG suite in there! Mwahahaha I can sleep in there and you can't!... I can have room service!!!...[Wheeeee!!!] 'Shut up!' [Awwww]... Well as I was saying, the elevator doors opened and I stepped out and looked for the room.  
  
I started to think about what Salamulyon had said earlier... Why was this affecting me so much? I really can't be attracted to someone like Kai Hiwatari! Besides...The great Johnny McGregor isn't gay! He likes girls! Yes VERY much! [ Or.does he?] ' Who asked YOUR opinion?!' [ Sheesh calm down,look first thing is that you accept what you are feeling!] ' But I'm not feeling anything!' [ Then why do you get so angry whenever I mention it? Does it bother you?] ' Yes it bothers me! It's annoying' [ Hum. maybe it makes you fell, gee I don't know.uncomfortable?] ' Why!...yes...' [ Ok then quit being an idiot and admit it already!] What was he trying to point out? That maybe I thought Kai was.cute? Ok he is a very attractive guy, but his attitude stinks! He get's on my nerves! I definetly do NOT like him. 'Look let's just forget about this ok?' [ Yeah yeah now watch out.] 'Why?'  
  
CRASH!BAM!...BONK!  
  
Ouch... [Told ya!] 'Oh hush' I looked up to see who was the idiot who opened the door on my face and send him to hell a couple of times before leaving. " Hey Johnny! Where have you been all morning? Robert is looking for you" The annoying blond flirt informed me " What does he want me for?" He shrugged, typical blonde " Beats me, anyway come on! Get inside!" and with that he went inside the room and I followed, fun fun.  
  
Ok now I leave Enrique to do whatever he wants and start my search for our oh-so-wonderful leader, which I managed to find in a very short time reading a book on his bed "You wanted me?" He puts his book down and looks at me,I can't tell if he's grinning or smiling and if that's his smile,well...It's pretty wicked "Enrique and Oliver are leaving to a small island, they' won't be back until night" I rolled my eyes " Great! Wonderful!...so?" He is STILL looking at me [ I wonder what he's up to] 'He's getting scary!' "That means we'll be staying here by ourselfs...alone..." " So!?!?!?!" This guy is irritating! What's up with him? He chuckles as he stands up from the bed and moves closer to me with evil smile on his lips " Oh I thought we could have a little fun, just you and me my friend.And to answer your question...I DO want you"  
  
He leans on closer...and closer... Ok he's getting WAY too close! [ Well I think he's going to kiss you] ' Or maybe beat the living shit out of me?' [ Why would he do that?] ' I don't know!!!' I just wish he would get away! Laugh in my face and say 'Ha ha ha (( Bad imitation of Robert laugh!) You fell for it! Johnny you dork!' But noooooo he grabs my face and pulls me MUCH closer " Robert what the hell are you doing!?" Doesn't he get I'm not enjoying this!? This is horrible! [ Yeah! It would be better if he were Kai!] ' Exactly!... I mean no! no no no no no!!!! I told you not to mention him!' I snap out of my thoughts as I realise Robert was already kissing me! When did we make contact?! Arg! I try to pull away but his hands are still grabbing my face making it impossible for me to release myself from his mouth, I kept struggling and pushing him away but no luck! ' I'm SO gonna kill him when he let's go of me!' [ If he lets go that is... I think this is rather sweet] ' Sweet my ass' " Johnny" Huh? he's calling me,he stopped kissing me! " WHAT THE FUCK ROBERT!?!?!?!" [ Someones angry] ' Nah you think!?' I can tell Robert is a little shocked at my reaction,well what was he expecting!? For me to return his feelings and make out aaaaaaaall day long? That bastard!!!! [ Look don't you think you're overreacting?] 'WHAT!? He just forced me into a kiss and you say I'm overreacting!!!!' " Look...I'm sorry, I just thought that you...Well... It's just that...Johnny I love you!" The nerve! " But what the hell was that all about!? Did you really have to kiss me?! And why now?" He just stands there in silence..... I've had it! " I'm leaving" I say I as leave the room, my bad mood rising [ Gods Johnny you're being a bastard! You broke his heart! I admit, kissing you was a foolish thing to do but STILL!] ' Look I'm really not in a good mood right now, I'll just go clear off my head for a while ok?' [ Do as you wish]  
  
Roberts's POV  
  
I blew it! I'm such an idiot, I thought he would return my feeling but instead he was disgusted by me! It's just that... All the times we spended together he had a good time and I thought that maybe I had a little bit of hope... now I will probably lose his friendship too! I can't believe my stupidity. /I'm sorry about that master Robert, perhaps you were a bit too forward/ ' I guess you're right,I just hope he can forgive me, I let my heart control my actions' / Don't worry master I know he'll come along, you know how Johnny is just let him clear his mind/ I smiled a bit, I always thought Johnny was cute when he went wild, his temper was really something, anyway... I just hope he comes back...  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
The end!.I know.short! But I have a cold and feel awful . and if I continued writing I would make this all bleh and stuff.  
  
Well that was a major twist o.O Poor Robert no one wuvs him! Johnny is a dork XD Em anyway, sorry that there was no Kai/Johnny in this chapter but I promise there will be plenty of it next chapter!  
  
( Everyone wonders if Kai is still trying to find his teammates)  
  
Yes he is XD I'll focuse more on him next chappie so don't worry! Also, expect many weird couples XD Oh you'll be surprised X3 ( But the main one is still Johnny/Kai because I wuv them! X3) please review! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Hi hi! Aiko sama reporting for duty!.........XD  
  
Robert: You're so cruel to me you know! T_T  
  
Meep! Sorry Robbie but don't worry XD You'll find someone!...eventually... o.O  
  
Robert: T_T  
  
^.^ By the way, this is back to normal POV **************************************************************************** *  
  
This was definitively not a good day for our dear Kai Hiwatari, he had spend almost an hour trying to find his um 'friends', which seemed to have vanished to another dimention, his body was getting tired from running and for once, he was actually beggining to feel the heat of the sun radiating on him, for he had his scarf on and his pants didn't really help either ( Take em off take em off! XD...sorry) He cleaned the sweat from his forehead with his hand and gave a heavy sigh 'This is going nowhere Dranzer! How could I lose them? I mean,this isn't such a big beach I figured I should have found them by now' { Aww Kai come on! Don't give up so easily!} 'You wouldn't say that is YOU were the one walking' He took a seat at a nearby rock that was close to the ocean,taking off his shoes which were full of the white sand, he let his sore feet clean themselves in the crystalline ice-blue waters,trying to relive the pain 'Ooooooh much better' {I want to play in the water too!} ' Yes that would be lovely now wouldn't it? But so sorry Dranzer my friend, you're stuck in a beyblade' {Bummer...}  
  
Kai couldn't help but smile a bit, he adored Dranzer even thought of her strange immature personality,she had never left his side and had always shown loyalty to him, Kai would sometimes consider Dranzer as his only friend... Then Dranzer would scold him telling him about Tyson and the others, a remark at which Kai would laugh and say that they were his 'Teammates' not 'Friends'.  
  
{Kai don't worry about anything! I'm sure that when the other find out you're missing, they'll come and look for you!} Kai sweatdropped ' Eh, I highly doubt that happens' {Humph! Look I'm SURE they must be looking for you right now!} ****************************************************************************  
  
AT THE ALL STARS BEACH HOUSE  
  
" Hey has anyone seen Kai?" Asked Rei who was in his swimming trunks and ready to get a splash at the house pool, Tyson looked up from the TV ( Yes he's in a beach and he's watching TV ._.) and answered " I haven't seen him since we got here, but you know Kai he's always with his ' loner' attitude, I've learned from experience to leave him alone." He turned to gaze uppon the mighty electronic once more " Oh ok" He replied as he took a towel and opened the door which leaded to the um... you could say "Backyard" Where Max had already beaten him to the pool and was splashing Kenny happily " Hey Rei!" The blonde smiled and waved at the former white tiger " Hey" He answered and started to fold his towel neatly and placed it on a plastic chair nearby.  
  
" Come on in! the water is great!" Max shouted and then continued his splashing feast with Kenny.Now strangely, Kenny was really enjoying getting splashed by the hyper blond teen,laughing and cheering as Max made a wave him his hand and soaked him completely, Rei looked at them for a while and smiled warmly,everyone was enjoying this, with that thought he jumped into the pool gracefully...and landed flat on his stomach " Ittai!!!! It hurts!" The kitty said grabbing his stomach and gasping for air, Max and Kenny swam over to him and looked at him conserned " Rei are you ok?" Kenny asked him as Rei slightly nodded, then grabbed Max by the sholder and pushed him underwater with a devil smile,after a while he let Max at the surface to meet a grinning Rei and a laughing Kenny " Hey! Not fair!" He called and grabbed Rei's hair with one hand and Kenny's hair with the other " I can play that game too!!" He pushed the both and laughed like a little maniac, finally he let them raise to the surface giving them both an innocent smile " Sorry?" He splashed them both and dived into the water leaving both Rei and Kenny standing there with a confused look on their faces. "Oh my" Kenny said bringing himself out of the pool and sitting at the edge of it " He's had lots of sugar" Rei said as he layed on the pool face up liking the feeling of it. ****************************************************************************  
  
BACK WITH KAI!  
  
{Oh!!!! I'm tired of waiting!!! Where could they be! Aren't they concerned for you?! Now that's pretty sad! I mean what kind of so called 'Friends' would leave their leader all alone and wouldn'r care if he's hurt or lost! Meanies! I'll poke their eyes out if I could! How dare they!!!} Kai ignored his bit beats' complains and peacefully watched the ocean waves, simply enjoying the beauty of it 'I've never seen such a wonderful thing in my whole life, the water is crystal clear I can even see through it, I've never really appreciated anything around me, this is a new feeling, I feel at peace' He closed his eyes as his bishonen face was sprayed with the ocean breeze, he really felt wonderful so peacefull and relaxed {WHO CARES ABOUT THE OCEAN! IT'S JUST WATER! YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENING! OH! REALLY! THEY'RE ALL SO DEAD WHEN THEY FIND US!} Kai chuckled ' I told you they weren't looking for me,just shut up and let me enjoy this' Dranzer giggled at this one { My my Kai! I'm looking at a new you} ' Well it's just that I never felt anything like this before and never in my whole life I had been to an ocean OR a beach for that matter so would you please...SHUT UP!?' { Ok ok! sheesh!} Kai smiled and started to take off his scarf and his "gloves" ' I can't stand this heat any longer!' { It's your own fault, you that you would be fine and didn't need to be in short or a t-shirt and that your regular outfit would do} Kai ignored her and looked around... The place was basically deserted so... Nobody would mind.  
  
With one swift movement he pulled off his black shirt( 30 seconds to drool!... Ok that's enough xD) exposing his well toned chest,and placed it in a pile with his scarf and "gloves", He folded his pants a little bit up to his knees. He happily layed himself on the flat rock now facing the sky,he had to close his eyes though, because the sun was beginning to hurt his eyes. This was a pleasant sensation, his bare skin wasn't itching because of the hot sun,infact it felt warm and comforting, and the ocean sprayed him once in a while refreshing him, It didn't take him long to fall into a peacefull sleep, much to Dranzer's dismay {...Arg! Now I'll never get my pixie sticks I left with Max!} ***************************************************** ON TO JOHNNY.  
  
The red head has walking slowly in the sand and seemed quite lost in thought,after the incident with Robert, he refused to go back to the hotel,at least not until Oliver and Enrique came back, he didn't want to be left alone with Robert ever again! ' I hate him! Hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate him!' [ Johnny will you give me a break? You haven't stopped saying that since we left! And you talk about ME being annoying!] ' He's a bastard! Who told him i wanted to be kissed!? And I don't care if he loves me or anything! It still doesn't make it right! It was my FIRST kiss dammit!!!' [ Yeah ok you're pissed, but let's forget about it the rest of the day! You aren't going to ruined it just because Robert did something stupid] Johnny slightly nodded and continued his walk hands on his short's pockets looking at the random people that were passing besides him ' I'm bored...' He started to kick sand at no one in particular and accidently covered a sun bathing lady with sand " Ahhh!!! You annoying brat! Look what you did!" Johnny rolled his eyes " Sorry" He mouthed and left the enraged woman yelling and being pulled by her husband to sit and calm down, he chukled at the scene, and decided to look for a place to be without this bunch of crazy people [ Well you did cover her with sand] ' She's exagerating, no big deal' [ You know if you want to be alone you could always go to the rocky part of the beach I think hardly anyone goes there] ' You may have a point there' He smiled and started walking toward the direction of the rocky beach.  
  
Once he got there he expected to be alone but OH be was SO wrong, he was welcomed by the( very nice) sight of a shirtless Kai laying on a flat rock, his eyes closed and the water had washed off the blue triangles,he had a peaceful expression on his face and was actually smiling a bit and that was to Johnny's eyes, something beautiful.His faced turned the color of his hair as he watched the waves splash Kai's body and he followed every single dropplet of water on his rival's chest ' Holy shit...' [ Don't tell me, you've died and gone to heaven] Johnny didn't answered, he was WAY too busy looking at Kai's perfect chest and arms, which seemed to be sparkling because of the sun and water, he wondered who they would feel if he touched them... ' Oh fuck, there I go again, why can't all this thoughts go away! He is a jerk and I'm looking at him as if he was some kind of god or something, but... I can't help to be glued to his perfection,and I'm blushing like mad' [ See, I told ya! You ARE attracted to him] ' Well, what if I am!? You can't blame me! I mean just look at the guy for heavens sake!' [ Yeah he's kinda handsome] Johnny raised an eyebrow 'Just handsome? Dude I think he has way surpsed that term' [ You're an obsessed freak, did you know that?] 'Oh shut up' He walked closer to were the phoenix has laying, trying not to wake him up or disturb him, he couldn't resist any longer and reacher out to caress his face, and to his surprise it was extremly soft,like the one of a newborn baby and Johnny, for the first time gave out a true gentle smile 'Kawaii...' He stayed like that for some minutes, just plain enjoying Kai's closeness.  
  
[ Eh I think you should stop doing that! You're going to wake him up!] Johnny didn't listen, he was lost in his own fantasy world, and didn't notice Kai's body was beginning to move [ Johnny listen!!!] Salamulyon shouted despered to get his master's attention 'Huh what?' He looked at Kai who was starting to wake up, he freaked out and jumped off the rock to run away from that place,but found himself landing on his butt and meeting the confused stare from the hot phoenix " Johnny?".  
  
Time seemed to freeze in that moment for Johnny, and Kai was waiting for his reply,it never came so he decided to try again " Hey Johnny!!!" Johnny snapped out of his trance and looked at Kai " What are you doing here?" The bluenette said getting himself into a sitting position, Johnny glared at him, forgeting all his previews thoughts " Well I just happen to LIKE coming here to relax and get the hell away from everyone, but I guess you had to come and ruin it all" He crossed his arms and sat on the same rock Kai was sleeping earlier, Kai rolled his eyes and let his eyes wander to the ocean again leaving both of them in an uncomfortabe silence "I thought you were looking for your friends" Johnny said breaking the tension between both, Kai looked at him and sighed " That' none of you're buisness" The red- headed teen chuckled " You couldn't find them right?" Kai looked away and shrugged " Whatever, what about you? Have you been wandering around all this time?" Johnny's look first became a sad one as he remembered why he had taken off from the hotel, which Kai noticed, then he became angry "Now that's really NONE of you're buisness" He said stubbornly, Kai laughed and poked Johnny's cheek " Aww poor Johnny, something bad happened? The poor thing! I'll take you with mommy so she can buy you ice cream" Johnny wanted to laugh at Kai's stupid comment, but he just let out a small smile and decided to play along just for the fun of it " But, mommy said I had been a bad boy and won't let me have any"  
  
Kai gave him a suprised look " Wow! You didn't send me to hell! It must be my lucky day!" Johnny smiled at him " Well it must be my lucky day too, you actually SPOKE to me and you aren't being you old cold self today, I think this is a dream!" Kai rolled his eyes " I can't be THAT bad all the time you know, I need a break from being a meanie all the time" Johnny smile wided at this, this could be the oportunity he had been waiting, Kai seemed to be in a good mood( As weird as that sounds) and he could use this as an advantage and is he was lucky enough he would spend the day with this really hot guy, oh yes life was goooood. " So how about if you get out of your half naked state and let me buy you some ice cream, you know, let's start all over again with this little relationship of ours"  
  
Kai looked at himself and saw that indeed he was half-naked,grabbed his shirt and putted it back on also putting on his shoes in the process ' You know Johnny's not that bad' { told you so! He's a nice guy, you just didn't give him a chance} ' Maybe...' " I guess... can I have chocolate ice cream?" Kai tried his best to make a cute face but failed miserably, Johnny sweatdropped at the action ' I never thought he could do that, he's changed all of a sudden' [He's funny when he does that] ' I know' Johnny smiled stood up " Suuure, now let's go I'm bored out of my head" And with that they both took off,actually having a good time and getting along, but my question is... knowing both of them, will they actually last like this? **************************************************************************** * Lol what a stupid way to end a chapter XD Oh and if you think they'll be getting along like this the whole fic and then romance will bloom, you are SO wrong XD many thing can happen! I hope you liked this chapter I think it's way longer than the other ones ^_^ Oh and sorry about all my mistakes _ my spell check won't work ¬.¬ and I'm a dork. PLEASE review! ^__^ ( If you have any questions you can e-mail me at legolas_is_cute@hotmail.com ^_^) 


	6. Chapter 5

Back! New chappie ^_^ Well anyway, hope you like this one! I'll make it as long ( or maybe longer ^_~) than last chapter! Wheee! X3 I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Kris who is as crazy about this couple as I am! You rule Kris!!! X3 *Gives her a Johnny plushie hugging a Kai plushie*  
  
Now on with the fic!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Robert stared at the passing people from his bedrooms window,he was still pretty depressed about the previews events. Johnny,HIS Johnny hated him,he couldn't believe that he had been so stupid, he felt his heart scatter in a million pieces when Johnny walked out of the room,he was so confident about Johnny.They were always together and liked each others company, he always remember the times were they would complain about Enrique's foolish actions or Oliver's 'obsession' over art. His mind wondered, what will become of his and Johnny's relationship? He dared not to think about it, he loved Johnny with all his heart,Johnny was always there to listen, Johnny was always there to help, Jonny was always there to make him feel warm inside, he made him feel full,something no one had ever accomplished. To him Johnny was a small child that needed protection and he was willing to give it.His small crush had grown into something deeper and passionate, he would dream of Johnny every night,he loved him... he really did love him. It all started when Johnny has cried in his arms at the lost of his parents which happened about 8 months ago...  
  
~Purdy flashback scene~  
  
Robert looked up from his book to the sound of someone entering his room, it was his butler ( I don't remember his name =p) " Master Robert, there is someone who wishes to see you downstairs" With only that said he left, The purple-haired leader wondered who would dare to disturb him on a rainy night, he got up and walked the long route to the front door. Once he got there he was surprised to find Johnny, soaking wet from the rain and his bandanna was gone making a couple of his fiery red hairs fall on his troubled face, his eyes looked puffy and red 'Had HE been crying?' he looked devastated " J-Johnny? Johnny what's wrong? Oh gods are you ok!?" He didn't get an answer, Johnny just ran to him and hugged him,tears rapidly escaping his eyes. This took Robert by surprise, he didn't know just HOW to comfort a person but his instincts told him to hug him back, he did and rubbed his back as Johnny cried harder into his leader's chest,Robert just kept wondering what had just happened to him that made him so miserable to the point of crying? He had always knew Johnny as the strong,sarcastic hot- headed teen, with incredible beyblading skills, but now... all he saw was a child, a spiritually lost child.  
  
After sometime Johnny stopped crying but was still attached to Robert " Johnny?" He called him and the red-head looked at him,his eyes shinning from the tears,Robert's heart melted at the sight,Johnny looked adorable to say the least, his look of pure innocence " What's wrong?" He decided to try again, this time he got Johnny to answer " I-I'm sorry, its just that i... hell I needed to talk to somebody and I could only think of you" It flattered Robert a little that Johnny had come to him, instead of Oliver or Enrique... Well actually it didn't make any sense that he had gone to any of them but... that's not the point. " You haven't answered my question Johnny" He said firmly get a hint of gentleness in his voice " What's the matter?" Johnny hesitated a bit,but finally decided to speak " I was called to Mr Dickenson's office, he said he had something important to tell me, when I arrived he said ' Be strong Johnny' he-he told me my parents had been murdered last night, I was so shocked I ran outside not caring if the rain soaked me, I just wanted to die at that moment...I was never really close to my parents, they were always busy, and now I'll never be with them ever again!" His purplish eyes started to water,Robert saw this and hugged Johnny much stronger as his teammate started crying again on his chest.  
  
" It'll be alright"  
  
" I wish I could die right now, then maybe I'll finally give my parents a second chance" He chuckled a bit " But I'll probably go to hell so no luck there either."  
  
" Johnny don't you dare speak like that, you're a valuable human being and I'll never forgive you if you do such a thing!" He sighed " I care for you, and so do Oliver and Enrique, we are more than a team, we're friends, and we'll help you get over this...I promise everything will be alright"  
  
~End purdy flashback scene~  
  
The penguin looking teen (...WHAT!? He does look like a penguin o_O Like a rockhopper ^^!...It must be the eyes o.O) sighed and decided to sleep,there was no use of waiting for Johnny for he knew, he would not come back just yet...  
  
**************************************************************************** * LET'S CHEER FOR...JOHNNY AND KAI!  
  
Johnny was happy...yes VERY happy, he was currently sitting on the same rock in which he had found Kai earlier,said teen was sitting next to him eating the promised ice cream, he never thought Kai had a thing for chocolate, it was surprisingly cute, he seemed to be discovering the personality that Kai was always willing to hide.  
  
He looked over at the blue-haired phoenix who had long finished his ice cream and had his gaze on the ocean, he seemed to be enchanted by it, his crimson eyes following the current " What are you looking at?" Kai turn his head to him and rolled his eyes " The ocean,duh" Johnny sweatdropped " I can see that, but what's so interesting about it?" Kai shrugged " Well, I like the way it flows, it seemes so calm" " You're weird" "Shut up".  
  
They just sat there in silence for some minutes, the sun was starting to get lost on the horizon and the air was beginning to cool  
  
" Hey Johnny, can I ask you something?" Johnny looked at Kai who had a blank expression on his triangle-less face,his usual emotionless look was back.  
  
"Um yeah what is it?" He waited for Kai to speak,but it looked like he was hesitating on getting it out and he grew impatient " Well!?"  
  
" What exactly happened? Don't try to hide it from me cause I can tell something happened and that's why you're here and not in your oh-so- expensive room" Kai smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, Johnny looked at him ' Should I tell him? But what will he think of me after it? How will he react?' [Look you're not gonna find out wondering, just tell him, open up to him and he'll open up to you] ' I don't know...' [ Just do it already!].  
  
" Alright..." He took a large breath " I had some kind of, um 'argument' with one of my teammates" Kai raised an eyebrow " Oh really?" ' I bet he had an argument with Enrique, that dumb blond can get on everyone's nerves!' {Except maybe Oliver, they seemed to like each other a lot} 'Yeah...weird' "So?" Kai asked him "Who?" He was Johnny give a huge sigh, what was the big deal with all of this? Even he sometimes had argument with his teammates...Ok EVERYDAY he argued with them " um... Robert" Kai had to laugh at that one, it was who he least expencted! " So" He said between laughs " Did he beat you at chess again? I think you're exagerating" Johnny fell anime style " It's not that!" He shouted furious, but then grew uncomfortable with the subject " It's just that he... um well, he..." Kai slapped his forehead " Say it already!" " HE KISSED ME GOD DAMMIT!!!!!" He turned to see Kai's expression, he was not shocked he just look slightly surprised, but of course Kai was not someone familiar with showing emotion " Oh" the bluenette "Why did he kiss you?" ' Is he doing this on purpose!?!?! WTF? He knows exactly why and yet he's asking!' [Maybe he doesn't Johnny! I mean, Kai could be pretty stupid] 'Fat chance' [ I know]. "He said he loved me,but that doesn't give him permission to steal a kiss, my FIRST kiss!" Kai layed himself yet again on the rock but this time face down,putting his head on his arms " What did you do about it?"  
  
Silence....  
  
" I sended him to hell of course! Who does that bastard think he is!? And besides I don't love him back!" Kai sighed {Sheesh, Johnny was a little hard don't you think?} 'You're asking me? I don't know a thing about love' {Yes you do!}Dranzer giggled inside Kai's head 'I do not!' {What about Rei?} Dranzer still giggled and Kai went blushing mad 'Look that was a STUPID crush from long ago! I'm over it' {Yeah just because he left you for Mariah!} '...Mariah's a bitch...'  
  
"Kai?" Kai snapped out of his little conversation with Dranzer and turned to Johnny " Eh, well Johnny I think you were a bit hard on him" {Hey! That's just what I said!} 'Well I don't know what else I could say to him!' {I'm gonna sue you...But really poor Robert, no one deserves being rejected like that,even though the person does not feel the same,maybe he was actually serious and and oh god! This is so sad!!!} "I think Robert didn't deserve being treated that way, you know...rejected, maybe he was actually serious about you" {Hey!!!!} Kai mentally winked 'Peace!' {Hmph!} Johnny looked at Kai " But that still doesn't make it right!" He crossed his arms stubbornly( This guys seem to like doing that o-O) "How you you feel if someone you aren't interented in, forced you into a kiss?" Kai replied at that " How would you feel if you had been rejected by the one you love?" {Point for Kai!} 'Hehe'  
  
Johnny thought about what Kai just said,he had never actually loved someone, how would he know? [ But I thought you loved Kai!] Johnny bursted out laughing (inside his head of course XD) 'I said a was ATTRACTED to Kai' He said 'Who ever said I LOVED him?' [Well I though---] 'Then think again' Johnny interrupted his bit beast's thoughts and turned to the laying Kai " I have never loved someone so I wouldn't know!" Kai lightly smiled at this, he decided to calm Johnny a bit with his own 'love story'.  
  
" Well, it feels horrible." He told the red-head " Like the only purpose for you to live has been taken away,your heart breaks, you feel empty and lost,you feel something in your stomach that you just want to throw up,give away the feeling,forget about the person"  
  
He sighed and continued " But you can't" Johnny looked down at Kai 'How would he know all that? Wow, I've never thought of it that way... I guess I did overreact' [See I told you! Why don't you ever listen to me!?] 'Because you're nowhere as hot as Kai is!' [Hey... I can be pretty hot too... literally!] 'You moron' " Also" He heard Kai continue " It feels horrible when that certain someone is with someone else... A stupid pink headed freak of nature" He whispered the last part but Johnny caught what he said " Pink headed freak of nature? You're talking about Mariah?! So that means you!!!!!" He was hushed by Kai's hand on his mouth and a dead glare " Don't.say.a.thing" Kai realeased him and sat, Johnny seemed to be softened by Kai's little story...speech...whatever.  
  
" Sorry about that, but I mean why would he go with someone like Mariah! She's annoying, and you at least don't babble as much as her,well actually, you don't talk at all...Now I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but you could be more open toward people! You're a nice guy!" He made a stupid grin and slapped Kai's back,then putting an arm around his neck making a V sign with his fingers, Kai smirked at the action " Well you're not bad yourself,one just need to get used to that temper of yours" Johnny smiled,Kai was really a nice guy, you just had to get to know him, not to mention he was HOT! Johnny was indeed happy yep yep " So Johnny you think you could speak to Robert? I mean you seemed to have a strong friendly relationship with him, just talk to him work things out calmly" Johnny stopped for a moment and remembered what he had said 8 months ago...  
  
~~~~~~" I care for you, and so do Oliver and Enrique, we are more than a team, we're friends, and we'll help you get over this...I promise everything will be alright"~~~~~  
  
Kai was right, he had been a fool, Robert was always with him to give advise or comfort and he had forgoten all that just because of a kiss, a declaration of love he did not want to accept.  
  
"Kai" He turned to the bladebreakers' leader and extented his hand smiling at him " Thanks" Kai smiled back and gladly shook hands with the fiery holder of Salamulyon " No problem, just try to be more tolerant hum? you're so temperamental" Johnny glared at him and Kai winked in response. Just then a cold breeze blew making Kai shiver,his sleeveless black shirt had gotten wet and the sun had comed down completely " Moron" Johnny spoke " Really, don't you know it get's cold at night here? AND expremly hot at moring" Kai wrapped his arms around his shoulders to keep himself warm " Sorry for being an ignorant fool, but I've never been to a beach before AND I didn't think I would come out of the beach house,which I haven't found just yet,as I HATED the beach" Johnny rolled his eyes " How could you hate the beach if you've never been to one?" Kai shrugged " I had the wrong imprecion of it I guess" Just when he said that, black clouds started to appear in the now dark sky,small drops of water started to fall quietly until they became bigger and more frecuent " Oh shit!" Both explaimed at the same time and quickly got off the rock and started running toward the hotel area.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
HI THERE ROBBIE! WE'VE COME TO PLAY YOU A LITTLE VISIT!  
  
Robert was frustrated,Oliver and Enrique had called saying the could not leave the island due to the weather and would return the next day, and what worried him the most,Johnny had not appeared yet! " That's it! I'm going to look for him!" He shouted at no one and grabbed his coat and was about to head outside when he heard Johnny's voice on the hallway and...As impossible as that sounds,Kai's voice too.  
  
" Oh fuck! I'm soaked!" He heard Johnny explaimed and he also heard Kai give out a small laugh " Your hair look funny down" " Well let's not talk about yours" " Hey let's get inside so you can dry off,I don't think the guys would mind if you took a couch tonight" "Oh? Thanks!" Then he heard the doorknob moving and the door opening, he quickly dashed to his room, closed his door and pretended nothing had happened, he could still heard their conversation 'When did Johnny and Kai get along?! I thought they hated each other!'  
  
" You can take the bathroom and there some towels over there, I'll let you borrow some clothes later" Johnny instructed "Alright" Kai said and then only the sound of the falling water of the shower could be heard, Robert sighed and decided not to come out to make his precense noticed,Johnny would not want to talk to him right now,but he was SO wrong.  
  
Robert's door opened to reveal Johnny McGregor,this surprised him a lot and also,Johnny's face seemed calm and serene, not his usual I'm-gonna-kill-you face.  
  
" Look Robert I want to talk to you" He said still oh-so-calmly and walked to Roberts bed and sat at the edge of it,taking his leaders hand with his " I'm sorry" Robert was now beyond surprised " It was stupid of me to yell like that not considering your feelings" Robert smiled " I'm sorry too, I guess I was being a dork, I shouldn't have kissed you, but... I did meant what I said, I DO love you" Johnny looked down  
  
" Robert,I'm sorry but all I see in you is a friend,a very close and special friend, I owe you my life... I really would have killed myself if you weren't there for me" He sobbed a bit and looked at his leader who smiled " Don't worry Johnny, look if you're only willing to accept me as a friend, then that will have to do,I can't promise I'll forget you immedietly, but I'll try" Johnny smiled and lauched himself to his leader and gave him a friendly hug " Thank you Robert, I didn't want to risk our friendship, I really was a moron!" Robert was still smiling,he got Johnny's friendship back and didn't want to lose it ever again,he was too precious to him, his little devil, if forgetting about all he felt for the red-head made him happy... He would do it... for him.  
  
Now Kai wasn't taking a shower, do you think he would be taking a shower and not listening to that conversation? Well indeed he had his ear on the door and was hearing it all {Kai leave them alone!} 'But I wanna hear how it goes!' {It's all fine now,go take a shower before you catch a cold} 'Dranzer I've never been sick in my whole life! And I'm not starting now--- ' Kai gave a HUGE sneeze and Dranzer laughed at his owner {Well I guess you started JUST now} 'Bummer...'  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Final del capitulo 5! Mwahaha!  
  
I hope this was long and pretty enough XD And I did get it before I left! Yay! Poor Robert I'm really mean to him _ But don't worry he'll get someone, but I'm not telling who x3 You'll have to READ! And of course REVIEW! *HINT HINT!* ^_^ I'll be making all chapters like this now! They're better than the ugly short ones =p Please tell me what you think and review , I like reviews ^_^  
  
xD 


	7. Chapter 6

Aiko here! Well this is chapter 6and it's so short and I hate it but it's all I had before I left for Disney and I'm very tired, I'll post next chapter quickly so you won't notice xD ( By the way you're gonna see that I went to Disney xD it affected me WAY too much!) love ya!  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
'Where can he be? I'm sure he could at least called or something.' Tyson was snapped out of his thougths by his blonde friend who tapped his shoulder to get his attention, his chibi face full with worry and concern " Tyson I'm really worried, this is so un-Kai like, we lost sight of him since we got here... and the weather is awful! What if he's hurt?" Tyson frowned " I know Maxie but there's nothing we can do" He sighed " Kai's not an idiot he can take care of himself" " But I can't help but worry, this reminds me of the black dranzer incident" Tyson made a face " Don't even mention that hideous bit beast, we almost lost Kai because of it" Max chuckled making Tyson raise an eyebrow in confussion " What's so funny?" " Its just that...The way we all care about Kai even when he says he wants nothing to do with us... I mean, he acts cold and indifferent toward and at the end we all care deeply for our ice-cold leader, it is kinda weird" Tyson nodded " Yep he had this sort of um...-Thing- I don't know how to describe it" Max rolled his eyes " Typical of you!" He said teasingly at which Tyson stuck his tongue at " Very funny" Max winked and added " Just like Robert would say, Tyson my friend you are so UNCOUTH!" With that said he rushed off hoping to get away before Tyson could react, everyone knew Tyson hated being called that, his escape seemed sucessful but he just had to bump into Rei didn't he? "Um hi Rei, bye Rei!" Rei looked dumbfounded as Tyson stood up from the chair he was sitting on to chaise Max " I'l show you who's uncouth Max!" With that both left the room and continues yelling could be heard in the background.  
  
" Those two fill never grown up" He said with a smile and turned his face to the window watching the water dropplets hit the glass now and then " Kai where are you? I just hope you'e not suffering too much..."  
  
Kai's continous singing could be heard in the shower, luckyly for him Johnny was still inside Robert's room chatting happily with his leader, so he couldn't hear his little um concert yeah. Dranzer on the other hand was ... how should I say it? Ok she was AMUSED by Kai's sudden mood change, when they first got here he was being his usual meanie self and now he's singing a song he heard on Disney channel just a few minutes ago! Ever since they landed on this place Kai seemed more carefree and innocent... not that she minded but it was kinda weird { Um Kai?} " Oooh I just can't wait to be king!" Dranzer sweatdropped, it was definetly the last time she let him watch disney channel it was screwing up his head! {Kai!} 'Huh? oh sorry Dranzer I didn't hear you' { Obviously, hey don't you think it's time to get out of the shower? You've been here quite a while} ' Ok ok' Kai turned off the shower and slowly got himself out grabbing a towel on the way and wrapping it around his waist ( Weird I have this thing to write about Kai semi naked. wooopsie xD) Then grabbing another to dry his silky gel less hair ' Uh Johnny forgot to give me clothes, oh well I'll just ask him now' He opened the bathroom door and headed Robert's room,He softly knocked the door and waited for a reply " Yeah?" It was Johnny " Um Johnny you kinda forgot to give me some clothes" " Oh...Come in I'll let you borrow some of Robert's clothes they must fit you better than mine"  
  
" Hm my clothes?" Robert said with a smirk " Who ever said you could borrow them?" Johnny rolled his eyes " Ok can I borrow some?" " Say please" "Bah!" As they were 'Arguing' Kai came into the room still drying his hair with the towel " Um hi?" Robert smiled at him " Hello Kai,how are you doing?" Kai nodded at Robert " Just fine" He turned to Johnny who seemed to be in shock, Robert noticed him too and smiled sadly " Johnny you're gawking" He whispered so only the red-head could hear " What? Oh shit..." he whispered back when he noticed that he INDEED was staring at Kai ' Stupid Kai, damn you for being so...so.' [Hot] 'Shut up' [ Ok ok]  
  
"Johnny?" Kai called him and Johnny finally turned to him " Oh sorry, I'll get you clothes" He stood up from the bed and went to Robert's drawers to get him shorts and a shirt to sleep, Kai's own clothes would be in the laundry for the night and would be ready in the morning " Hey Kai" Robert motioned for him to sit on the bed and he did "Yeah?" " Where are your teammates? Or are you here alone?" Kai sweatdropped at the memory that HE Kai Hiwatari was lost and couldn't find his teammates " Um I'm kinda lost" Robert raised an eyebrow " Oh really?" ' This Kai seemes different than the one I knew, he looks innocent, heh it's rather funny' " I could help you find them... at least get their phone number, but now you better get changed and get some sleep" Kai nodded and turned to see Johnny handing him some clothes and whispered a small thanks and left the room, Robert chuckled and turned to Johnny " That really is an amusing sight isn't it Johnny?" Johnny blushed and crossed his arms angrily "Whatever"  
  
'So... Johnny's heart is already taken...as much as it hurts I'll help him win Kai's heart, it may not be easy but It'll be fun trying' He mentally grinned and poked Johnny's cheek " Come on Johnny dear go help him get ready for bed" Johnny rolled his eyes " You sound like a mother you know?" He gave him a small smile and left the room.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Johnny spotted Kai sitting on the sofa watching TV already wearing the clothes he had given him which where just some black short and shirt, they fitted him a bit tight but not too much " Hey Kai" Kai looked at him and smiled but quickly turned his head had into the electronic tube, Johnny's mind was full of curiosity so he decided to ask " What are you watching?" He said while he took a seat next to Kai, he swetdropped when he saw Mickey mouse laughing on the TV " Kai why are you watching cartoons?" " I don't know... I like them, they bring happy memories" Johnny just nodded and decided not to ask anymore, he just sat and watched the mouse make a fool of himself and actually laughed some times.  
  
Soon both of them fell asleep, Robert saw them both sleep and smiled, they both looked peacefull and cute, like little kids. Johnny's mouth was wide open and slight drool came from his mouth, Kai was hugging a pillow and snoring slightly 'Adorable' He thought, the Majestics leader would have left them as they were but it was a small space, so he carried Johnny to his own bed and covered Kai with a blanket. "Oyasumi"  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-  
  
Stupid.pointless.SHORT! arg! _ Don't we all love Robbie tobbie? xD 


	8. Chapter 7

Wheeeeeeeeeee hi! Told ya i would be quick! ^_~ here's chapter 7! hope you like it ^_^ Oh this chappie is dedicated to my friend Paty! You helped me so much with this chapter! THANK YOU! Thankyou!!!  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Kai woke up as sudden sun rays illuminated the room,rubbing his poor little tired eyes he got up from the sofa and walked to the bathroom to wash his face, his mind wondering to one thing...' Mmmm where am I?' { You don't remember? Really Kai...Remember Johnny and Robert? You're in the Majestic's hotel room} ' Oh yeah' He splashed his face and left to look for Johnny or Robert ' Hmm I wonder were they went...' { You should try in their rooms maybe?} ' But what if they're asleep? I don't want to disturb them' Dranzer laughed at that one { Really? Since when Kai Hiwatari worries about waking people up?} ' Hey! They've been really nice to me...But at least I'll go check if they're already up' Dranzer rolled her eyes, the "new" Kai really amused her...  
  
Kai didn't know where was Johnny's room so he took a guess and opened a door and walked inside as silent as he could...There he found Johnny sleeping, rolling on his bed and hugging a pillow. ' He must be dreaming about something...'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
Johhny had to hold his breath at the image before him. There stood Kai walking toward him with such elegance and grace that only could be pulled by him,Kai Hiwatari.  
  
"Kai?" He asked and Kai only walked closer to him, making Johnny's heart go faster and faster " What are you doing?" Dranzer's owner pulled his hand and touched Johnny's cheek in a caring manner " Nothing" He continued with his doings and Johnny looked at him confused, was he teasing him!? Cause from his point of view he was driving him nuts with every touch. Kai's face got closer to his own, feeling his hot breath on his ear, he heard the phoenix whisper " Johnny do you want me?" Johnny tensed and thought the question, it didn't take him long to figure out an answer " Damn right I want you!" Kai looked pleased with the answer and pulled his lips against Johnny's, the read-head's response was quick and fierce, he didn't know why but his was turning him on greatly! He loved the feeling of Kai's soft lips againts his, and was eager for more. His hands were all over Kai's body,feeling his strong and well toned muscles.Kai's hands were doing some exploring too ruffling through Johnny's mass of hair, Johnny broke the kiss and started kissing his neck and his hands running on the dangerously low levels, Kai moaned in response and Johnny smirked, he liked that sound yep yep " Gods Johnny... I"  
  
~End dream sequence~  
  
Johnny woke up sweating and panting, his heart racing ' What was THAT all about?' [ It is come to my attention that you've been having fantasies! It was getting good! Why did you have to wake up?] ' Pervert...' [ Look who's talking!] ' Oh shut up' He streched and sat on his bed thinking about his dream ' Why am I thinking about him so much? And that dream...but why HIM!? Why Kai of all people!'  
  
" Um Johnny? You okay?" He turned his head only to find Kai staring at him... he did the only reasonable thing that came to his mind " AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai? What are you dong here?!" Kai looked surprised at Johnny's reaction... He didn't think he would get so angry about it " Sorry I just wanted to see if you were awake..."  
  
" No I'm sorry... you just startled me" Johnny smiled at him and Kai's smiled back, they stayed like that for some time until Robert came to the room " Hey Johnny! We must go into the lobby or we'll lose breakfast!" Then he noticed Kai " Oh good morning Kai! You're welcome to join us too if you like" Kai smiled and nodded " Thank you I think I might do that" Robert smiled " Good now get changed your clothes are in the bathroom" Kai only nodded and exits the room closing the door behind him, Robert looked at Johnny and chuckled " What were you two doing in here anyway?" He asked and Johnny blushed 3 tones of red " NO! It's not like that!" Robert rolled his eyes " Sure" " Look I don't even like him or anything!" Yet again his leader rolled his eyes and sat besides him on the bed " Johnny when are you gonna stop being so stubborn? Admit it already! I've seen the way you look at him" Johnny crossed his arms " You're wrong" " Sure Johnny whatever you say" There was silence between them...until Robert decided to speak again " By the way... Is it just me or has Kai been acting... I don't know... different?" Johnny looked up at his leader and nodded " Yeah I've noticed that too, when I first saw him on the beach yesterday, he seemed to be his old self but then... He suddenly started to open more and acting kinda like a child" Robert poundered for a minute " Do you think this has to do with his childhood?" " Yeah it could be, because when I asked him why was he watching cartoons he answered that they brought happy memories, but I heard he was raised on an abbey in russia and that they treated him badly...This doesn't make sense at all!"  
  
" I know... we'll figure this out later and you better get dressed, as much as I love seeing you in those flying pigs pijamas ( xD hehe) We should get going,Kai is probably waiting for us"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
~At hotel's café~  
  
The 3 bladers were having a nice breakfast, Robert and Johnny had ordered an omelette and Kai had waffles with LOTS of syrup " Kai I think that's enough syrup..." Johnny said sweatdropping as Kai stopped pouring syrup on his waffles " Sorry" He said and started eating them, licking his fingers which were full of the substance, Johnny was watching him eat the entire time, blushing furiously as dirty thoughts came to his mind, he tried to think on something else but everythig reminded him of him...and his dream... " Hmmm Johnny?" He looked up to see Kai looking at him worry on his eyes " Are sick? You're not eating..." Johnny noticed he hadn't touched his meal and just shrugged " Oh I just had my mind on something else" He said while taking a drink from his orange juice, Kai grinned " Aw Johnny's in love! How cute is that?" Robert burst out laughing as Johnny spilled his juice on Kai's face " I am not!" Kai poked Johnny's nose ( He was sitting next to him) " Suuuure then why are you blushing?" He said while cleaning his face with some napkins, Johnny glared at him " Oh shut up!" Robert was still laughing and turned to Kai " He doesn't like that subject, bring it up and he'll most likely kill you" Kai nodded " Yes yes I can see that, little Johnny can't control his temper?" ' That's it! They're asking for it!' [ Johnny calm down! We're in a public place, please relax!] 'Fine!' " Yeah yeah whatever" He took a bite and then started to wonder again 'What do I feel about him...No doubt he IS very handsome, but... Is it just lust or something else?' Everytime he looked into those crimson orbs he felt something inside,like buttleflies inside his stomach, ever since he had meet him back in the tournament, he had felt something special about him... And now... being so close to him...and his dream... he didn't like to admit it... but he really liked it.  
  
" Kai I need to check you're teammates phone number I need to call some people, why don't you and Johnny go to the beach and have fun for a while?" That pulled Johnny out of his musings ' Great! With all this thoughts on my head, now I have to spen the rest of the day with Kai! Wonderful just wonderful!' He turned to Robert who just winked and left the table leaving both boys alone.  
  
" So, Let's go get changed!" Kai grabbed Johnny's hand and proceded to take them both to the Majestics room "Oh wait..." Kai said stopping on his tracks " I have to buy a swimming trunks first! The guys took my bag... Oh shit!" Johnny pointed to a store nearby " They sell them there, come on let's go" Kai nodded and followed Johnny to the store.  
  
After some time they came out, Kai with a bag at hand and Johnny with one too " I don't know why you made me buy this!" Kai winked " It'll look good! And besides! I bought one for myself too" Johnny rolled his eyes and motioned for them to take the elevator " Come on let's get up to the room and get changed" Both entered the elevator and pressed the button.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The sun was shining, the waves were calm and cool, seagulls flied around everywhere and people's laughter could be heard and girl's giggles could be heard as Kai Hiwatari and Johnny McGregor entered the place wearing hawaiian shirts and swimming trunks!  
  
" I feel like I'm being watched..." Kai whispered " Nah, you think?" He rolled his eyes as every girl in the place had their eyes glued on the 2 very pretty bishonens. Two girls eyed them with hungry eyes and both decided to go and greet them " Hello boys" Kai totally oblivious to the flirty tone on her voice smiled and greeted her as well " Hi" Johnny crossed his arms and ignored her " Kai let's go" He said and the girl glared at him, but then smiled at Kai " Kai huh? so that's your name? Nice! I'm Jessica and this is my friend Paulette!" She gestured at her friend who smiled at Kai, Johnny wasn't liking this at all! ' Who do they think they are!? Just showing themselves like that and talking to Kai!' [ Oooh someone's jealous!] ' No! It's just that he doesn't get they're flirting with him!' " And you are?" He heard the one called Paulette adress to him " None of your buisness now if you'll excuse us we have to go" Kai looked at Johnny and shrugged he turned to leave but the one called Jessica grabbed his arm " Hey! Let's get together later ok? Two hot guys like you shouldn't be out there alone" She winked and blew a kiss at Kai who blushed. Johnny looked furious at the scene, grabbed Kai by the arm "GO TO HELL!" and left.  
  
Jessica giggled and turned to her friend " What do you think?" Paulette licked her lips " The one called Kai... I like him, very yummy" Jessica agreed " Yep, but this Johnny guy got in our way!" Her friend chuckled " But that's not stoping us from getting what we want!"  
  
~ Both go all Evil laugh!~ +-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Sorry! I was planing on making this one longer but I had some inconvinience. gomen nasai! ^^U Hehe Johnny's discovering new feelings kawaii XD Well that was chapter 7! Hoped you liked it! R&R ONEGAI! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8

Hi Hi! Aiko here ^_~ now with chapter 8! I would like to dedicate this chapter too my friend Fer... Who's been having a rough time with his family * Hugs Fer* I hope everything turns out ok, you know you will always count to on me =)  
  
Ehem now on with chapter 8! +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Johnny looked behind him to make sure those two hideous flirty beasts didin't follow them, he let go of Kai's hand and started walking at normal speed ( They had been running) " Gods I hope I never have to run into them again!" Kai shrugged " Well let's just forget about that, I don't think we'll see them again" Johnny nodded " By the way" Kai turned to him " Why did you make me use this shirt!!? It looks ridiculous!" The bluenette smirked " It looks fine, it makes you look cute!" He looked at Johnny from top to bottom, his shirt was yellow with little green palm trees, Kai's own was almost the same except his had little fishies instead of trees ( Hehe I like making them look fuuny XD)  
  
" Cute? If you say so Kai" Johnny replied turning so Kai couldn't see his faint blush 'Why the hell am I blushing!? He just said that to annoy me... he didn't mean it!' [ Admit it already... You like him!] ' Why does everyone keep insisting I like him?' If salamulyon was a real person and not just a voice in his head, he would have already hit Johnny at least twice [ Puh-lease! It's so obvious! Even Robert figured it out! Stop denying it already!] 'Arg! There's nothing to deny! I DO admit I am attracted to him but I don't think of him as anything else than a friend' [ One of these days I'm gonna bonk you in the head real hard...]  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Kai could heard Dranzer giggle ' Now what's so funny?' { You made Johnny blush!} Her giggling continued and Kai raised an eyebrow ' I did?' He turned to Johnny who seemed to be spaced out, he could see a faint pink color on his cheeks ' Oh, I guess I did' He didn't really give it much importance, he just figured Johnny was not used to compliments { Ne ne! Do you think he likes you?} Now it was Kai's turn to blush ' Dranzer! How can you say that!?' { Well I don't know if I should say this but... Have you seen the way he looks at you?] ' How he looks at me?' { Well nevermind... Go on you boys have fun, while I stay here doing nothing like I always do!} 'Dranzer you know there's nothing I can do! It's not my fault you're stuck in there' { Humph, fine} ' Don't be like that...' {*sigh* Ok ok, hey Kai just a thing...} He heard her giggle again {Do you REALLY think Johnny is cute?} Kai blushed again ' Well um...Yeah...I mean well it's just that he's not what I thought he was, and I don't know why... But I really enjoy his company' { Oh I see} She didn't say anything else so Kai turned to Johnny who was watching him " Hey let's go swimming!" He suddenly suggested, smiling, the red-head turned to the sea " Race ya!" And he dashed off leaving Kai behind " Hey no fair!" He said and ran as fast as he could to keep up with him, both boys unaware of 4 pairs of eyes watching them closely.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Two figures where hiding behind some bushes, one had greenish eyes and jet black hair and a slim figure, but guys didn't thought of her as attractive, her body looked so fake it was disgusting, the other one was a brunette and was more on the chubby side. ( *Shivers at the thought of them both*)  
  
"Oi Jess what are we gonna do? That jerk seems to be with him all the time!" Paulette grumbled " I know... we'll have to figure out some way to get rid of of that annoying red head if we want to make our move on Kai" Jessica poundered for a minute and sighed " One of us will have to distract him" She eyed her friend evily and Paulette backed away " OOOH no! I'm not gonna let you have all the fun!" Jessica shook her head " Look it will be only for a little while! We'll both get our price at the end" Paulette gave her friend a weird look, Jessica sighed and continued " Look we'll have to act at night, it's way better" Paulette sweatdropped " How are we gonna find them tonight!?" Jessica rolled her eyes " We'll follow them DUH!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Johnny watched his newfound friend play in the ocean, he was currently kicking the waves and splashing himself with the crystalline water...ok he was staring at him again, he couldn't resist himself, he was glued to the beautiful creature he had before him, he was just so perfect in every way, and he liked his smile...he seemed to be doing that very often now, and Johnny adored that childish triangle less face.  
  
" Hey Johnny! Are you gonna sit there like an idiot or are you coming?" Kai asked while splashing Johnny who was sitting on the white sand near the edge, Said red-head glared at the grinning bluenette " You got my shirt wet Kai!" " I thought you didn't like that shirt!" I don't! It's just that... Oh nevermind!"  
  
Kai got himself out of the water and sat besides Johnny " What's on your mind?" He said hugging his knees up to his chest and looking at Johnny who turned away " What do you mean? There's nothing on my mind right now..." Kai rolled his eyes " Johnny I can see you're lying, you've been spacing out all day,don't you trust me enough to tell?" " It's not that..." Kai sighed and decided not to touch the subject again, he wasn't gonna let this spoil his day" So anyway...Let's go! I don't want to look like an idiot playing alone" Johnny grinned and pretended to stretch " Just a minute" and with one quick movement he pushed Kai into the water. It took time for Kai to take in what had just happened as he found himself full of wet sand and turned to see Johnny laughing " You bastard!" He launched himself at the laughing red-head, so now he was on top of him " Ohhh you're getting my shirt all dirty!!!" Kai smirked and grabbed a handfull of sand "You said you didn't like it" Kai said in a singing tone of voice and prepared to strike " Ok I like it! Just let me take it off!" Johnny said struggling under Kai's weight " Get off, you're heavy!" Kai pulled his face closer to Johnny's, their noses touching ' Oh god... he's so close...' Johnny was beginning to feel his cheeks burning until Kai did the unimaginable.  
  
He placed the sand on Johnny's mouth!  
  
Johnny made choking sounds and tried to spit the sand, Kai laughing his heart out " Got ya!" Johnny washed his mouth with sea water finally getting rid of the sand tast only to be greeted by a salty sensation on his tongue " Great! This tastes awful! Thank you so much Kai!" Kai winked " Oh you're welcome Johnny" He got off him and extended his hand smiling " Sorry?" Johnny looked at him and smiled, he couldn't stay mad at him when he smiled like that " I hate you" He took the offered hand and stood up " I know you hate me" Johnny sighed and took off his shirt " Great, now I have to wash it!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
While Tyson, Kenny and Max where busy building a sand castle, Rei looked at the ocean, thinking of a certain blue phoenix, he was worried sick for him, yesterday there was no sight of him and either today, his friends said Kai would be alright, that he was a strong guy and was probably looking for them...Maybe they were right but still...  
  
" Ittai!!!! Stupid crab!" Tyson screamed rubbing his sore butt, he had been bothering a crab a while ago and it looks like it got mad...  
  
" Tyson I told you to leave it alone!" Max said while trying to make the crab go away, but it seemed to be stubborn and wanted to pinch Tyson some more " Now it won't leave!"  
  
"Stupid thing!" Tyson said while hitting the tiny crab with a stick, making the thing go wild, Tyson started running but the crab followed him everywhere " Get away get away!" Max ran after him trying to scare the thing off but no luck.  
  
Rei smiled a bit and turned to look at the beach, suddenly he felt that nature called so he stood up an headed for the bathroom on a nearby food court.  
  
Along the way Rei noticed something or rather someone... but he could not believe what he saw. There was Kai, laughing and talking to a person...What shocked Rei the most was that the guy was Johnny McGregor! The guy he thought Kai hated the most besides Boris and his grandfather! He didn't think about it anymore and ran to them " Kai!!! Hey Kai!" It looks like he heard him because he turned and waved at him, Rei ran to greet him " Where have you been! we were worried sick about you!" Kai scratched the back of head embarrased " Sorry, but its partly your fault... you all ran out of sight! Then I bumped into Johnny, then I looked for you some more! Then I bumped into Johnny again! then it started to rain and Johnny said I could stay in the majestic's room so I did and well... yeah" Rei sweatdropped at Kai's 'logical' explanation " Well let's get going the guys are right over there" He pointed to where the team was " Let's go" Rei then turned to Johnny and bowed " Thank you for taking care of our fearless leader, I'll take him out of your hands now" Johnny rolled his eyes " Whatever" He pretended not to care, but deep inside... he didn't want Kai to leave, he didn't care if emotions drived him crazy, he wanted to be with Kai every single second!  
  
Kai was having similar thoughts, he didn't now why... but the thought of leaving Johnny made him sad... He hesitated but finally followed Rei, who smiled and it seemed like he forgot about the bathroom, he was just glad Kai was back.  
  
" Wait!" Kai and Rei turned to Johnny " Why don't you guys and your team hang out with us? Eh like Enrique always says, the more the better!" Johnny wanted to slap himself hard for what he had said ' I must have sounded like a complete idiot!' [ You're just desperate because you didn't want Kai to leave] ' So what!?' [ You like him!!!!] ' So what if I do!? You got a problem with that!?' [ Yes! You finally admit it!] ' Well yeah!... It felt good saying it...' [Sometimes you're so stubborn]  
  
" Yeah why don't we Rei! Go get the others and we'll be waiting right here!" Kai said almost too excited, Johnny looked amused that Kai had said that " Um ok I'll go get them..." Rei said and started running to where he had left the others, also wondering about Kai's change of attitude...  
  
Kai turned to Johnny and grinned " Soooo you want me around some more time huh?" Johnny rolled his eyes " Oh yeah I couldn't live without you!" [ Hehe funny that you actually mean that] ' Oh hush'  
  
"And I guess you're fun to be around" He added making Kai smile " Well I could say the same about you... I admit I had the wrong impression, you're actually a great guy" Johnny tried his best not to jump around in joy, Kai actually enjoyed being with him! " And I say the same about you... I guess beyblading was on our heads too much" Kai nodded and he didn't know why... but he had the sudden urge of hugging the firey red-head, he took him in his arms into a warm embrace, Johnny was startled by this sudden action " Kai i..." Kai only hugged him tighter " Thank you" He whispered " What for?" Johnny asked amazed " I don't know... just for being there I guess..." Johnny smiled and hugged Kai back " I should thank you for that, thank you for being there when I needed you" Kai let go of Johnny and blushed " You're welcome..." Johnny laughed " Ooooh you just wanted a hug from me didn't you!" Kai stuck his tongue out in a childish manner " I like hugging people!" "You certainly do"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" Did you see that!?" Paulette screamed at her green eyed friend "They hugged! And for no reason at all! How gay is that!?" Jessica seemed to agree with Paulette, the whole scene was disgusting to her eyes " That stupid red-head! Look what he's doing!" Paulette and Jessica had been spying on them the whole time and not liking what they saw "This is just too much!"  
  
" Hey Jess do you think they are...? Well you know...." Jessica shook her head " It doesn't matter anyway, now a days tell me which bishonen aren't?" Paulette nooded and continued looking at Kai with devlish eyes,following his every move letting out lovesick sighs " Wht can't we just act now? The temptation is too much" Jessica smirked " Be patient,this will turn out great! I promise"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Guy! I found Ka---" Rei stopped on his tracks when he saw Tyson still running away in circles from that stupid crab " Help meeeee!!!!" Max and Kenny stopped helping him and watched entertained Tyson's lil show, Rei slapped his forehead, picked up the crab and tossed it into the water... " Look guys there's something I need to tell you..." He was interrupted again by Tyson who was hugging him tightly " Oooooh my hero!!!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" The cap wearing teen said happily " Er Tyson....Oh nevermind,look I found Kai-" he was interreupted YET again by Max " You found Kai!? Why didn't you tell us earlier! How is he? Is he ok?" Rei sweatdropped and nodded " Um yeah he's fine,he's with Johnny right now,who apparently invited us all to spend the day with them..." Tyson jumped in joy " Alright! We get to see the majestics again!" He was about to grab Re's hand and make him guide him to where they where but he remembered that little detail... "Kai's with Johnny!? Wow! And they haven't killed eat other?" Max and Kenny seemed amused too but didn't give it much importance " They seemed to get along just fine, I'm not saying it's wrong or anything! But it's a bit weird" Tyson nodded " Yeah I understand what you mean buddy! But let's not think of that and move it!" He said pushing Rei forward, then doing the same with his other friends " Come on come on!" **************************************************************************** *********************  
  
When they got there, they got greeted by their lost team captain (Who of course yelled at them for leaving him alone) and our dear Johnny,who guided them to their hotel to beg Robert to let them pass the day with them. They entered a big lobby,but it wasn't very fancy, you could see people coming down on their swimming suits and little kids with sand toys and towels,the floor seemed to be a little rough because of all the sand that dirty people brought inside.  
  
Max and Kenny seemed to be chatting happily but the rest of them, yes even Tyson, walked in an uncomfortable silence, the three of them deep in thought.  
  
'Oh my god! I get to see him AGAIN! I wonder if he'll remember me... hehe of course he will! Someone like me is unforgetable! This is just too good to be true! Thank you Kai for getting yourself lost and giving me this oportunity!' Tysons thoughts were interrupted by the click of the elevator who opened its doors, everyone got in, Johnny was about to press his levels button but Kai pressed number 34 first " I already know the way" He said with a grin and Johnny gave a small chuckle " Of course you do" The elevator started moving and again thay were all in silence, Johnny and Kai didn't feel comfortable talking with each other with everyone there giving them weird looks ' This was a bad idea... What is Robert doesn't agree? And why is everyone looking at me like I'm some kind of weirdo!' The elevetor doors finally opened and Johnny headed the way to their room.  
  
Once there they where greeted by Robert who looked surprised to see them all also Oliver and Enrique where there ' It looks like they're back' It seemed like Robert had told them everything that happened because Enrique didn't stop his teasing.  
  
" Aw so you spended the whole day together? That's so sweet!" Enrique said with his annoying teasing voice only to be hitted by Johnny on the head " Ouch... That hurt you know" " That's the point you idiot" Enrique stuck his tongue at him andsat down on the sofa, Oliver giggled at Enrique's inmature nature and went to greet the bladebreakers.  
  
The day seemed to pass on quickly, both teams having a great time chatting about their experiences at the tournament and life in general, soon it was dark and it started to feel chilly again.  
  
" Woah guys look at the time! I didn't notice it was this late!" Enrique said looking at his wristwatch " Hey why don't we all go for a walk on the beach? I heard it's very lovely!" Oliver suggested " Yeah! But the only problem would be the crabs, I heard lots of them come out at night" Enrique said.  
  
" Crabs?" Tyson made a face and the bladebreakers burst into fits of laughter " Uh I think I'll pass" Robert nodded " I'll pass too, I spend the whole day trying to find these guys and I'm exausted! You guys go and have fun" All of them nodded leaving Robert and Tyson alone in the room. ( ^_^ la dee da) **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Johnny was NOT a happy guy, he didn't think that in order to keep Kai around he had to be with his annoying friends, Max wouldn't stop jumping around and laughing and Kenny welll... he didn't notice him much but he started to get annoyed with the blonde, Oliver and Enrique seemed to think he was funny and laughed at his stupid jokes 'Stupid Max...Can't he just go away and leave me alone!' [ You mean leave you AND Kai alone?] ' Yeah yeah, I admited it already, I've got this huge crush on the guy,and I'm pissed cause I can't be alone with him, happy?' [Yep] He was so busy with his own head that he didn't notice Kai approch him until he whispered something into his ear " And then people ask why was I so grumpy all the time" Johnny grinned and whispered back " Yeah I understand you fully now, let's get outta here" Kai nodded and both discreetly left them group unnoticed.  
  
" Finally!" Kai said kicking a pebble on the sand " Sometimes little Maxie get's on my nervs too much" Johnny agreed " Too much sugar I guess"  
  
Silence.....  
  
" So what do we do now? **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
" Now's the time Paulette! Go out there and get Johnny out of the while I take care of our little hunk" Paulette made a face but nodded " Promise me I'll get my chance with him later ok?" Jessica rolled her eyes " Yeah yeah I promise! Now get going! Remember to get them separeted as much as you can ok?" " Gotcha"  
  
Paulette ran to where Kai and Johnny where and greeted them with a warm friendly smile " Hi! Remember me? I meet you some hours ago!" Not enough to fool Johnny " What do YOU want here?" He asked harshly but Paulette only giggled " Oh how stupid of me! I haven't introduced myself properly!" Kai looked at her confussed " But he didn't ask for your name..." Paulette didn't listen to him " My name's Paulette géant! My name come's from france! But am originally from japan, care to introduce yourselfs boys?"  
  
" Very well POULET" Paulette glared at him for playing with her name " If you must know I'm Johnny McGregor and that's Kai Hiwatari" He nodded in Kai's direction, Paulette smiled, her plan was working perfectly " Oh very nice names boys! Hey Johnny would you be a dear and o me a favor? Can you show me where the food court is? I'm kinds lost" " Whatever, if I do it will you LEAVE?" Paulette smiled sweetly " Ok I promise!" Johnny rolled his eyes and turned to Kai " Hey stay here while I go take care of this -thing- " Kai laughed and nodded, Johnny smiled at him " I won't take long" Kai sat down on the sand near the sea and waved at Johnny who just started walking,Paulette hugging his arm.  
  
From the shadows Jessica smiled evily, this was her chance, she always got what she wanted and now she had her eyes on the beautiful shirtless bluenette bishonen before her. She turned her eyes to see if anyone was watching... The place looked deserted and it was too dark for anyone to notice...perfect.  
  
" Hey" Kai turned to the source of the voice and found Jessica walking towards him " Hi" He said not really paying attention to her, he rather look at the ocean which was serene and calm,the water touching his feet was warm and relaxing " What are you doing here so alone?" Kai looked at her and shrugged " Oh my friend went you your friend to the food court" Something was not right here " Hey why aren't you with her?" Jessica smiled at him " I needed to be alone for a while, but since you look so lonely I'll stay with you" She placed herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck " We'll have a little fun together" Kai froze in place, he didn't know why but he didn't have the strenght to push her away.  
  
he stared into her eyes which were full of lust " Hey look I don't..." She silent him putting her finger on his lips " Oh hush, I know you're gonna like it" Kai's eyes turned wide as she placed her lips on his,he kept struggling but to no avail, she placed one of her hands on his chest and traced small paths with her fingers. Kai was horrified, this didn't feel right, she was violeting his space and he barely knew her, he wanted to scream in disgust and run away from there but his body besides frozen by her sudden acts, was pulled down by her weight. Each minute she deepened the kiss more and more, her tongue all over his mouth, her hand now on his well toned abs, she seemed facinated with his body, she didn't stop touching him all over, Kai wanted to scream when she started going lower...and lower...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
" Will you quit hugging me already!?" Johnny practically screamed at the annoying brunette, but she just held him tighter "Oh come on! Don't be so grumpy!" Johnny wanted to hit her so badly....  
  
" Hey Johnny there you are!" Enrique screamed and ran to him, the rest of the guys following close behind " You and Kai suddenly dissapeared!" Then he noticed Paulette and grinned " Oh Johnny you got yourself a girlfriend huh?" He took Paulette's hand and kissed it ( *barfs*) Johnny rolled his eyes " She's not my girlfriend you can keep her for all I care" Enrique grinned " What's your name?" Paulette was about to respond but Johnny interrupted her " Oh, guys! Meet POULET géant " Oliver raised an eyebrow " Giant chicken?" ( See notes on the bottom of the page xD) Paulette looked furious as Oliver burst out laughing, the others didn't seem to get his little joke...  
  
" Hey where's Kai?" Max finally asked, Johnny turned to him and cursed " Oh shit! I forgot about him!" He turned to yell something at Paulette but she was already gone... He didn't give it much importance and ran to find Kai, Oliver, Enrique, Max and Kenny ran after him too.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Jessica licked her lips in satisfaction as she watched her prey curled up in a small ball and sobbing slightly " Thank you Kai dear it was delicious" She placed a last kiss on his forehead and left ' Hehe I didn't think he was such a softy, he has been one of the easiest one's I've ever had'  
  
Kai wanted to scream,he wanted to kill himself for being so weak, he trained all his life to be strong and now a insignificant whore had made him be like this... he felt dirty and used all over.... He just wanted to cry it all away, make that horrible feeling dissapear...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Johnny froze in place at the scene before him, there was Kai curled up hugging his knees and he looked like he was crying ' What the hell happened to him!?' [ Oh god this doesn't look good! Johnny don't stand there like an idiot and go see if he's ok!] He ran up to him and kneed besides him " Kai?" The bluenette looked at him, his crimson eyes shining from the tears,he looked devastated " Kai what's wrong?" He asked softly, but Kai only seemed to shed more tears " Oh Johnny!" He hugged the red head and burst out crying into his chest, Johnny didn't hesitate into hugging the broken teen back, still wondering what was wrong...he had never seen Kai so...devasteted and weak, crying his eyes out, sadness and pain written all over his creamy white face, one look at Kai and Johnny felt like crying himself " Don't cry, it will be ok" He rubbed his back and tried to comfort him, but Kai only cried harder " Don't leave me ... Don't you ever leave me alone again please" He managed to say between sobs, Johnny looked at Kai straight into his eyes, he didn't know what was wrong just yet but he only knew one thing...  
  
" I'll NEVER leave you ever again Kai... I promise"  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
X_X Oh god that took me so long to type, lol it was rather corny XD but I'm like that hehe Oh about the giant chicken thingie... I based Paulette and Jessica from some people I know in real life... my friends and I always call Paulette "POULET" which in french it means chicken xD and I added the "Géant" just for it to say GIANT CHICKEN because in real life... She's huge! Hehe I wrote it cause it was some sort of injoke between Paty and me XD  
  
*Bonks Jessica a couple of times on the head* How dare she O_ó I was planning on writing that scene more descriptive but =/ I didn't want to push the rating any higher...besides... I only write Yaoi :D and Jessica disturbs me...  
  
I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter ^_^ I worked extra hard on it and I think it's one of my longest ones,So please review! ^_^!!!  
  
By the way... Has anyone seen the Beyblade G revolution opening? Isin't is just AWESOME!? X3 I love it to bits!  
  
Thanks for reading! Bai bai :D * Runs off singing to the tune of 'Go ahead'* 


	10. Chapter 9

New chapter! I actually had a little scene for Ty and Robbie ^_^ But I had to retype this ALL over again.gah I hate when that happens.so I shorted it a bit.Im so stupid T_T  
  
After some time, Johnny managed to get Kai to the hotel room, getting concerned looks from Robert and Tyson who were currently playing monopoly.  
  
" Nooo I lost AGAIN!!" Tyson screamed in frustration on what seemed to be his third lost, Robert gave him a large grin " Well, Ty it's not my fault that I have a superior intelect and natural gameboard skills" Tyson have him a sheepish smile and turned to the door finally noticing Johnny enter, Kai following him close behind, he seemed to have been crying and was clinging to Johnny's arm, the rest of the group followed, everyone seemed confused and eager to know some answers.  
  
"Johnny what's wrong?! Is Kai ok? Oh my god! Is he crying!!?!?!" Tyson asked eagerly wanting to know what was wrong with his captain,Robert watched Kai turn his face away so to hide his eyes which were beginning to water again.Robert turned his face to Johnny now, who looked just as confused as the rest of the group but his eyes holding a bit of sadness too,he wanted to know what was wrong with Kai, he had too...All of this had him heartbroken he couldn't stand seeing Kai like this....He needed to talk to him as soon as possible. Robert seemed to sense this " Tyson. I think we should leave" Tyson looked at him as if he were crazy " What!? I'm not gonna leave my friend now! Not when he's like this." Robert turned his head to the rest of the group who were standing outside of the room, bewilded " You too, guys please leave Johnny and Kai alone for a minute" All of them nodded and proceded to walk downstairs,seeing that he wasn't moving Robert gave Tyson a look " Ty kun PLEASE follow them" Tyson sighed and stormed out of the room" Hmph FINE!" Johnny gave a small smile in sight of gratitude at Robert, who simply nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Johnny sighed and looked at Kai, he seemed to be in the edge of tears again, erm.this was not gonna be easy.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Johnny held the sobbing boy in his arms, gently running his fingers through his hair and back, trying to make each touch as smooth and tender as he could. He was really worried about Kai. he wouldn't stop crying. When he found Jessica she was going to pay for SURE! How dare she do this to Kai? Her mind was downright twisted! Kai was so devastated and fragil at the moment that he didn't know what to do, in fact, it was a miracle that he was letting him hold him like that. He had refused for anyone else to comfort him, or even talk to him. But Johnny was different,he felt safe and calm around him,he told Johnny everything about the incident, which flattered the red head.  
  
" Don't worry Kai, I won't let you get hurt, trust me when I find that bitch, she is SO dead!" Kai sobbed harder into his chest at the mention of the wicked devil and Johnny slapped himself hard " Oh I'm sorry! I didn't think it would.ugh! Damn." Kai stopped crying and looked up to meet Johnny's conserned face, violet eyes meet crimson "It's not your fault I'm so weak.I can't believe this is affecting me so much! I was raised to deal with this, they trained me to deal with emotions and ignore them.But.I just can't!" Johnny took a hand and caressed Kai's face,dying his tears with his thumb " You are not weak, this is something nobody can be trained to deal with" He spoke softly and calm, Kai just stared at his firey friend and for the first time realized how handsome Johnny really was, the light of the moon reflected on his face and his eyes shined with something he could not quite make out " But. you must be strong, in situations like this you can't let your mind be filled with these thoughts, I know it's kinda hard but.try to forget, just for a moment, you're hurting yourself emotionally" He smiled a bit " Besides looking at your sad little face makes me sad myself" Kai managed to return him a smile, but didn't say anything, he just stared yet again into Johnny's eyes,enchanting violet orbs watching him kindly, he took Johnny's hand, which had been on his cheek, into his own two hands. Johnny was surprised at the sudden action but didn't say anything about it, just having Kai holding his hand like that was wonderful.  
  
Kai was having a battle with his inner thoughts,Johnny's hands were warm and caring, and he liked the sensation of them being so close. He knew his friendship with the red head was strong,but there was a tiny feeling, and Dranzer's lil comments, that told him otherwise, and ever since the incident, Johnny's been closer than ever,making him feel safe.  
  
Johnny's heart was beating so fast and hard, Kai,without realizing it, had come closer to him,Johnny could feel his breath on his face, he was having a REAL hard time trying not to kiss him right there and now, but Kai was not in a condition to steal a kiss from, besides, he knew he would freak out. Johnny chuckled when he remember the experience he had with Robert, he did freak out hell a lot.  
  
" Hey you okay now?" Johnny spoke as he realised Kai had stopped crying, Kai snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. The red head finally released Kai from his hug " Let's go get something to eat then, I'm starving" Kai started to follow Johnny out the door when he tripped with the carpet on the floor and fell right on top of Johnny, their lips touching for some seconds.  
  
Kai instantly got up blushing madly " I-I'm sorry!" And ran out the room leaving Johnny behind ( Who had a huge goofy grin in his face by the way )  
  
Kai sat on the kitchen table, he touched his lips with his fingers,the feeling still there. The action may have passed quickly , and maybe it was insignificant,but for Kai, it was all slow motion, he felt each tiny second,how Johnny's lips touched his and his reaction to it. The red head seemed pleased with their little accident anyway, so Kai didn't have to worry about Johnny hating him, but that made him wonder. Why was Johnny so comfortable with the situation? Knowing about the red head's past experience with nobel Robert, Johnny might have killed him already! Kai grinned at the thought of Johnny chasing him around the room with a knife in his hand and cursing loudly, it was quite amusing. Actually,all he saw in Johnny was amusing,How he could deeply care for someone and really hate another one...He was such an amazing indivual and Kai couldn't believe that once he hated him...he hated him for being better than him...he hated him for making him feel infierior...but now it was a whole different way of feeling...and he liked it.  
  
Erm..Bleh? O_O I apologise for the first part of this chapter...That one was the one that got lost and i really wasn't feeling like writing every detail all over again _ I'm really sorry, but I hope you like the rest ^^u sigh I need to practice my writing again X_X It's been so long. Oh and please excuse the shortness. but I thought it was a good point to stop ^^u erm I guess.  
  
Lol I skipped the part where Kai explains the whole thing.I'm not capable of writing just WHAT happened X_X  
  
Please review if you want this to continue ^^u There's no point if you don't like it xD  
  
X] Aiko & Pryska out! ^o^~ 


	11. Preview thingy

Ok just a quick note to let you know I'm not dead and I have not abandoned this, I'll be posting a new chapter this weekend........And I ask for forgiveness for taking so long...school's so horrible _  
  
Thank you all those who reviewed! Those kind words really mean a lot to me ^^  
  
Little preview...  
  
"Kai, you alright now?"  
  
Kai looked at the source of the voice that couldn't belong to anyone else but Johnny and at the mere sight of him he turned his head, face flushing with embarrassment. How could he be able to look at those precious violent eyes again without remembering the warm he felt when his lips touched his? Making him think those things he was not supposed to be thinking. How was he supposed to do it? HOW!?  
  
"I'm fine" He said not turning to look at him "I'm just...tired, I think I'm just gonna go get the other and well.........head to the beach house to get some sleep " Kai said getting up from the chair he had been sitting on and started walking towards the door. "No.........wait." Johnny stopped him just as he was about to open the door.  
  
"Let me stay with you" 


	12. Chapter 10

Laughs nervously Hehe erm...sorry? u  
  
I eternally beg for forgiveness and I'm AMAZED people still read this..., I'm so sorry for being such a lousy author!

"I can't believe it...I just CAN'T believe it" Tyson said "Why can't I just talk to Kai!? He's my friend you know!" Robert sighed "Tyson I can understand that you're worried, but you must understand that Kai is in no condition to answer questions" "Then why the fucking hell did Johnny stay with him!? He barely knows him; he doesn't know how he'll react...How can you be so sure he's not hurting him more? Kai may act cold-hearted all the time....but I know him well enough to know that he has been hurt...BADLY, and I'm not just going to stay here doing nothing!" He slammed his fist at the cafeteria table, in which he, Robert and the rest of the group were sitting, attracting a few gazes of the people sitting nearby, but Tyson didn't care. "Trust me this time Tyson" Robert replied calmly "Johnny would never do anything to hurt Kai" This just caused Tyson to glare daggers at him; the keeper of Dragoon knew how those two hated each other, Johnny would most probably be making fun of Kai at this very moment and there was nothing he could do because Robert kept insisting everything was alright, was he BLIND or something!? Kai was torn emotionally and he left him in the hands of JOHNNY the King of Sarcasm...Perfect, simply perfect. "Tyson I think we should trust Robert" Max said in a small voice "I agree" Rei said as he placed a hand on Max shoulder who simply smiled at the gesture "We should trust him Ty" Robert looked at Tyson directly into his eyes. No words were needed; he knew he had to trust him. Tyson growled in frustration "Fine, but if that stupid read-headed punk does anything to hurt my friend..."

" Then you have my permission to kill him" Robert said as he took his cup of coffee and drank.

Kai stared at his bare feet swaying into the air; it had been quite a while since his little incident with Johnny and he didn't know what to do now...This feeling wasn't leaving him alone, what was it about Johnny that made him feel so special? He'd never felt such warmth in his entire life, it was as if Johnny's mare presence embraced him to repel all hurt away and he liked it, he liked it very much but he wasn't sure how to react, all this was new to him and he was.... For the first time in his life...afraid. 

He was afraid of what might happen, afraid of the vague future that was in store for him and Johnny, he knew his feelings were true, he felt it, but he still didn't know what to do...It was just too hard. "Kai you alright now?" Kai looked at the source of the voice that couldn't belong to anyone else but Johnny and at the mere sight of him he turned his head, face flushing with embarrassment. How could he be able to look at those precious violent eyes again without remembering the warm he felt when his lips touched his? Making him think those things he was not supposed to be thinking. How was he supposed to do it? HOW!? "I'm fine" He said not turning to look at him "I'm just...tired, I think I'm just gonna go get the others and well...head to the beach house to get some sleep " Kai said getting up from the chair he had been sitting on and started walking towards the door. "No...wait." Johnny stopped him just as he was about to open the door. "Let me stay with you" Those words echoed in Kai's head until he was able to catch in just what exactly he has just said "Stay? But....Johnny I don't know... I've...already caused you too much trouble and-" His voice came out weak as the red-head embraced him in a gentle hug, and the warmth was there again, he felt his cheeks grow hotter "Kai, don't be an idiot, you're not bothering me at all, I want to help you Kai, I want to spend every second with you..." Kai let out a gasp of surprise "I-I want the same thing Johnny but, I'm scared I don't know what to do...this is all so new to me and I just feel so..." He was cut off again, but this time by Johnny's sweet lips, a kiss so enchanting that he responded to eagerly to that hot mouth, his doubting forgotten for a moment and he just let himself get carried away by the bliss.  
  
He could tell Johnny was trying to be gentle; his lips were not forceful and demanding, but sweet and caring, something that he had not been shown in his whole life 'So.... this is what it's like to be loved...' He though as Johnny pulled away from him, his violet eyes looking lovingly into his own crimson ones "Kai...I love you"

And as if the word 'doubt' was suddenly erased from his vocabulary, Kai cupped Johnny's flushing face with his hands and brought him closer to share more of that sweet taste of heaven "I love you too, Johnny" and so, they kissed again...

I'm gonna leave it here (Yep super lame ending I know........) 'Cause I want to know something o.O Do you guys want a lemon or should I leave it out of the fic? O.o 'cause um well......... I was planning to have a lemon but I don't know if you would like to read so please give me your opinion and please review! If it weren't for reviews I wouldn't continue writing this junk X3  
  
I would like to apologize again and thank everyone who has been reviewing! It does mean a lot, thank you!  
  
(Only four more chapters to go!)  
  
Aiko


End file.
